In plumbing installations there is usually provided a plumbing closet floor flange attached to the floor, which to one side is connected to an outgoing drain pipe, and to the other side connected to the drain outlet of a fixture such as a toilet, bath tub or the like.
According to the prior art, the drain pipe usually comes from below the floor through an opening in the floor and is terminated in a flange, adapted at the upper side for attachment to the respective fixture and has holes for receiving screws or bolts for attaching the flange to the floor and the fixture.
Fixture flanges according to the prior art have the drawback that they can only with difficulty be attached to the floor. Fixture flanges according to the prior art also have the drawback that they can only with difficulty be attached to concrete floors. They should be made immovable so as to prevent leaks at the point where the flange and the fixture join. This is, for example, the case when a toilet must be attached to the flange. The conventional floor drain flanges have the additional drawback that they can only be adjusted with great difficulty to floors having different thicknesses.